Aerodrome (Civ6)
The Aerodrome is an advanced specialty district in Civilization VI, dedicated to building and housing Aircraft. It requires Flight and must be built on flat terrain. * Effects: ** Allows its parent city to build Aircraft ** Base for Aircraft. Initial slots: 4 ( 2); more can be added with buildings. ** Buildings provide XP boost for Aircraft produced in parent city. ** After an Airport has been built, and the Rapid Deployment civic researched, land units may be Airlifted to and from adjacent tiles of this Aerodrome. ** Lowers the Appeal of nearby tiles. Buildings The following buildings can be built in the Aerodrome: * Hangar * Airport Strategy Unlike the other unit-oriented districts (i.e. the Encampment and Harbor), the Aerodrome doesn't simply help build aircraft; it is absolutely needed to build aircraft (so don't ask "Why can't I build Biplanes immediately after I research Flight?"). So, come the Modern Era you should designate a city as an aviation center and take care it has plenty of - otherwise you'll be building 1 plane per 15 or more turns. The second role of the Aerodrome is a base for aircraft. A single Aerodrome can hold up to 8 (4 in Gathering Storm) planes after all buildings have been constructed. And remember that if you don't have a base in which to place them, you will be unable to build Aircraft (so don't ask "Why can't I build my 8th Biplane?!" when you have just three cities and one Aerodrome and that's it)! Although the Aerodrome is by no means the only place to house planes, it is still the best place to do so; you should think strategically when placing it. Finally, its third role is to enable the Airlifting of units, which in turn is the fastest way to move around the map (so don't ask "Where's that private jet?!" just yet). For this to work, though, you will need to place at least two Aerodromes in the remote corners of your empire, or on each continent it is present; and they will each need an Airport, which is not that easy to do. So, when expanding, think ahead of time and start building up your Aerodrome district already. Civilopedia entry An aerodrome is a place where, well, aeroplanes take off and land. Technically, according to the International Civil Aviation Organization, an "aerodrome" is "a defined area on land or water ... intended to be used wholly or in part for the arrival, departure, and surface movement of aircraft." The first such district to fit that description wholly was located in Viry-Châtillon, a suburb of Paris. In those early days of flight, any open, relatively flat, grassy field would serve ... and did. Which meant, unlike the present, that planes could land and take-off in any direction, adjusting for the wind direction and weather conditions, requiring nothing more than a wind-sock or flag. Then someone had the clever idea of adding paved runways, and all that landing and taking-off got far more complicated. Related achievements